A highly accurate and flexible computer-based system for recording and analyzing species-typical behavior has been developed. This system is currently being applied to research on neural and endocrine mechanisms of reproductive and aggressive behavior. Data collected using this system provide a highly reliable frame of reference for measuring the effects of brain lesions, drugs, and other manipulations on complex behavioral patterns.